The flexible display panel is an arbitrary curved and deformed display panel made of flexible material. Due to its light weight, small size and thin profile, the flexible display panel is easy to carry; it has high temperature resistance, impact resistance and shock resistance, and can adapt to different working environments; because of its curly, more aesthetic appearance, in recent years has become the focus of domestic and foreign universities and research institutions. The conventional flexible display device generally adopts a flexible material as a substrate, for example, polyimide. Due to the bendability of the flexible substrate, together with the organic light-emitting device fabricated on the flexible substrate and the thin-film encapsulation layer as the water and oxygen barrier on the organic light-emitting device, the flexible display made by these laminated structures can be well bent, enabling the display to be bendable.
However, the anode layer in the light-emitting unit is mainly made of indium tin oxide material. Since indium tin oxide material itself is relatively brittle and has poor flexibility, it is easy to break during flexing of the flexible display device, resulting in breakage of the anode layer wiring and abnormal display of the flexible display.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art flexible display panel to improve the stability of use and extend the service life.